


Ausgesperrt

by Feuchen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine One-Shot zu Crow/Yaegar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausgesperrt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wurde mit diesem Pairing so sehr angesteckt *-*

"Was soll das bitte?!", wütend starrte er die Tür an, während er die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte, "mach schon auf, verdammt!"

"Warum sollte ich...?", kam es lachend von innerhalb des Gebäudes.

"Willst du mich echt hier stehen lassen?", fragte er seufzend und schritt auf die Tür zu, klopfte gegen diese, "das ist nicht fair, Yaegar!"

"Warum nicht?", kicherte dieser und es drang ein leises Geräusch nach draußen, "ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es nicht machen sollte, Crow."

"Argh! Verdammt, du kannst das doch nicht alleine auffuttern!", knurrte Crow weiterhin die Tür an, "mach auf, verdammt!"

"Nein", kam es kichernd zurück, "hihihi~, ich lasse mir das jetzt alleine schmecken."

"Wehe dir, das wirst du bereuen", sagte Crow, während er weiter gegen die Tür klopfte.

"Hmhm~ das nehme ich gerne in Kauf, Crow", kam es kichernd zurück, während ein Schmatzen ertönte.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Crow nach, während er die Tür anfunkelte, "du weißt ja gar nicht, was dich erwarten würde..."

"Hihihi~, zumindest bin ich gleich satt, Crow", kicherte Yaegar nur entgegen.

"Verdammt, mach endlich auf!", knurrte Crow weiter funkelnd.

"Gleich~", kam es ruhig zurück.

"Hm?", verwirrt starrte Crow die Tür an, als sich der Tonfall des anderen schlagartig verändert hatte, "beeil dich aber mal, eh! Und lass mir was übrig!"

Kichernd wurde die Tür geöffnet und Yaegar blickte grinsend zu ihm, "denkst du echt, ich lasse dir nichts übrig?" Ein erneutes Kichern ertönte, bevor er Crow einen Cup Ramen unter die Nase hielt. "Hihihihi~"

Seufzend schüttelte Crow den Kopf. "Bei dir weiß man nie." Wobei er aber nach kurzem das ganze vergas und sich an Yaegar vorbei schob ins Innere der Wohnung.

"Ach komm, traust du mir das echt zu, Crow?", fragte Yaegar nach.

"Hm... ja", sagte Crow nach kurzem überlegen, bevor er sich ans essen machte.

"...Was genau wolltest du eigentlich machen, wenn ich dich draußen stehen gelassen hätte und dir nichts übrig gelassen hätte?", fragte Yaegar grinsend nach, während er sich Crow gegenüber nieder ließ.

Crow blickte kurz auf, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. "Etwas, was Kiryu uns früher mal gezeigt hat..."  
Während er weiter aß, bemerkte er nur noch kurz, wie sich Yaegar an seinem üblichen Kichern fast verschluckte. Manchmal war es halt doch gut gewesen, dass er mit Kiryu befreundet war.


End file.
